music_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Summer on Lease
Summer on Lease is an early single by the American alternative metal group Astitch. Two versions of the single exist, one that was on Sir Eats a Lot, which was more of a funk/rap affair, the other, more of a hard rock affair. The single is now very rare due to it having limited production. 100 copies were rumored to have been made and sold at venues the band performed at. Since the song failed to chart, their label had no interest in producing more copies of the single. The single includes a demo song that never wound up on any of their albums. Info Summer on Lease was written sometime in 1997. For a time, people believed that the song was about a bittersweet break-up. Fans supported this belief with the fact that lead vocalist Trina Riffin lost her first boyfriend and it hit her hard because the two were so close. While Riffin admitted that the song was written after the breakup, it wasn't the meaning behind the song. Summer on Lease centers on surrendering personal liberties as you get older and get more rooted into the workforce, in the case of the song, it being summer break. The focus of the song would blame authority figures on pushing lesser people closer away from summer break almost immediately after they conclude their school year. Track Listing *Enhanced feature # Summer on Lease (radio edit) # Summer on Lease (unedited version) # Summer on Lease (Sir Eats a Lot version) # Crack # *Summer on Lease (video) Lyrics Looks like I'm gonna do this myself Always reaching out for some help But hell, you want some things done right, they're better done yourself Life is always up and down My life's been what till now? You crawled up my butt somehow And things fell to the ground I used to feel alive Now I feel pathetic, apathetic Damage was done And when I leave I won't regret it Sometimes, somethings, lead to, much worse things And that's when I put my foot down chorus Why the hell did you hurt somebody like me? Why the hell did it have to be somebody like you? Pull me into your heart attack And now I'm never coming back chorus Looks like imma do this shit myself But I can't seem to get some help But hell, you want shit done right, just do it yourself Life's always fucked me up and down My life's been what till now? You crawled up my butt somehow And everything just crumbled down I used to feel alive Now I feel pathetic, apathetic Should just forget it, won't regret it, now I get it Sometimes, somethings, lead to, much worse things And that's when I put my foot down chorus 2 Why the hell would you hurt somebody like me? What the hell have I done to someone like you? So hard to feel at ease I'm more than your property 2 chorus 2 Music Video The video was never aired on television. It's only available on the enhanced single. The video starts with the band entering a small town at night. They explore the town, noting a particular rundown house before sitting to eat at a burger stand. Upon taking a bite, the girls discover they're children and get the attention of a bully. They retreat to the abandoned house they saw, now restored, and spend the night playing in their bedroom. The bully breaks in and the girls turn into monsters, killing the bully almost immediately before fleeing into the night. It ends with the girls, normal and at their main age, back at the burger stand with the preceding events seemingly being a dream, until we see that their clothes are tattered.